My Requiem: The Thief Of Olympus
by FallenNiji
Summary: Penny Jackson thought she was just your regular human girl, but things get strange when she gets attacked by a teacher. Turns out, she's getting blamed for a theft she didn't commit – by her own brother! So she, and five others are out to save the day. It's not so easy when you got your whole family out for your blood for being a daughter of Kronos. Fem!Penny. AU
1. The First Mark

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Trust me, it's better this way.

 **Pairings** : Past!Kronos/Sally. ?/Percy

 **Warnings** : Fem!Percy-is-Penny. AU-in-which-Penny-is-Kronos's-daughter. Swearing. Slight Bashing. Demi-titans. Soft-spoken!Penny. Mature! Penny. Innuendos probably.

 **Notes** : In this AU Percy is a girl and is Kronos's girl instead of Poseidon's. But she won't be evil.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: The First Mark**

* * *

I knew I was strange since I was a small child. My mother had once sat me down and told me, seriously, that I wasn't... _normal_. I know that you may think it cruel to tell a child as young as six that, but my mother loved me more than anything and I saw how it hurt her when she said it.

So I grew up knowing I was able to do strange things. I could... walk through fire, and talk to donkeys if I wished. I could also, like, uh calm people with just looking at them.

Throughout the years I was a prodigal little girl, despite having Dyslexia and ADHD. I wasn't any old math or history prodigy. I was a music and arts prodigy, along with ancient mythology. Since I was a baby my mama taught me how to play on the piano, and then eventually I grew obsessed with music. Then I decided to take on learning how to play on the violin and guitar. After those instruments my mama forced me to stop so I wouldn't overload, and reluctantly introduced me to arts. I wasn't the very best painter, like Da Vinci for example, but I wouldn't say I was bad. And then later on, back when I was six after she told me I wasn't normal, she introduced me to Greek and Roman mythology. And then Egyptian, Japanese, Norse and a whole lot of other mythology books were placed into my bookshelf.

I loved learning new things, like my mama. And it didn't matter to me that I was spending so much of my free time learning instead of playing. Because as long as mama is happy, so am I.

But my life hadn't been all fun and learning, it was also full of terrifying things. Many times I was depressed because... And then there's also my stepfather Gabriel Ugliano. And yes, he's as ugly as his name. He's a rude, alcoholic, sexist, perverted, bastard to me and my precious mama. He hits her sometimes too. She tried to divorce him multiple times, but it always ended up with her being beaten black and blue. After the first few times I had developed an... actively sadistic personality which I called Arco. She always whispered to me sweet, horrible things that I could do to him if I tried.

But most of the time I ignored her. She wasn't very happy 'bout that.

I guess you had enough of my boring back story huh? Well, then let's get on with it.

My story starts in early May, in 2006, a few months before I turn 13. I was attending a private school called Yancy Academy, on a music scholarship of course. My grades in everything else but Latin, history, music, arts and home EC are...eh, _bad_.

Me and my class were going on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan to look at ancient Greek and Roman paintings, sculptures and artefacts. I was excited because, well, it was _art_. That should explain everything.

But what I'm _not_ excited about is _how_ we're going there. There were twenty eight of us, and two chaperones – who'll I'll tell you about is a sec – Inside a stuffy, old _mustard yellow_ bus. I had nothing against the colour yellow, but seeing as mustard had caused one of my numerous expulsions from my previous six schools, I had a feeling something was going to go wrong today.

Now – the two chaperones were Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher – he's a substitute since the last one took a leave of absence during winter break under mysterious circumstances – and Mrs. Dodds, our algebra teacher – now that I think about it, the former algebra teacher had a sudden meltdown after winter break... She came around the same time Mr. Brunner did. Suspicious if you tell me. Maybe me and my friends can look into it later?

Mr. Brunner was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and a scruffy beard. But what I liked most about him was his eyes. They were a deep, intense brown so old that made you feel as if he was staring straight into your soul. I had an inkling suspicious that he drank coffee everyday. And he was crippled, so he had to stay in a wheelchair, but that certainly didn't stop him from being an excellent teacher.

He taught us anything and everything we had to know about Roman and Greek mythology, which I listened to determinedly every class. He also told us surprisingly funny jokes about their decisions. You'd be surprised at what idiotic things heroes – and gods– would do in the myths. He helped us learn Latin easier because of the games he let us play, and all the excursions we did throughout the year.

Then there's Mrs. Dodds. I don't usually tell anyone that I hate them out loud, but if that wouldn't be worried about the backlash, I would declare it to the world that I hate her. She was tall and all mean looking, and she always wore a leather jacket even though she was well in her fifties.

She was mean, but not Arco-mean, and hated me since day one. She figured I was the devil's spawn and my bully, Nancy Bobofit, an angel sent by god. If it weren't for Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Anderson, my music teacher, I'd have had detention every day since she came. And I heard rumors she made kids erase decades old math books' answers till midnight. And I even heard that if even a small rip is found somewhere, the kids would have to do it again for another week. And the old lady also had a bad habit of adding 'honey' to the end of her sentences when addressing someone. And then there was that one time I jokingly told Grover 'that she was a monster', he looked at me seriously, and said I was absolutely right.

I glanced out of the window, eyeing the bustling streets of Manhattan quietly. I hoped that nothing would happen this trip. You see, every year something happens on school trips and I either get expelled or get put into suspension because of it.

Let me tell you about my school years, and why I had gotten kicked out of them. Honestly, they weren't my fault. First year, back when I was just seven, it was near the end of the year when it happened. I got a bit mad at a teacher for harassing my classmate too much...and I, uh, made the school explode? It was an accident, I swear! But I was just so _angry_ , and the next thing I knew, a stange energy blasted out from me and everything went white. Somehow, the whole thing was pinned on me, and it was made pretty clear that returning to Ravens Elementary would be impossible because a)I was expelled, and b)there was no Ravens Elementary to return to.

Then for my second year my mother miraculously convinced the school to allow me to attend their school. And I entered St. Jones Academy with a beaming smile and a skill for music and art. I barely made it through the year, but of course, just a week from summer I was expelled. Well... I may have accidentally set loose all the animals in the zoo when we were on our final class trip. It's safe to say, the zoo staff and the school was not amused. I was kicked out faster than you could say 'monkey'.

Then for my third grade school I was shipped off to Helen's School For Troubled Children. But in the end, not even the school for _troubled children_ was enough to cure my two left feet and my chaos creating tendencies. It was during home economics when it happened and my two left feet kicked in. Som girl had spilled some mustard but no one noticed so I tripped and accidentally grabbed onto the very... _delicate_ sink...and it broke. Water was _everywhere_ , and since I held a bit of fear of water, I allowed my pyrokinesis to activate and **WHAM**!– You have a flaming, flooded kitchen. I literally got thrown out this time. It hurt.

But I guess that school _was_ good for something at least. I _did_ meet _them_ there.

Then, there was my fourth year school. It was called St. Smith's, and it was a nice place, but then we took a behind the scenes tour of Marine World and everything went to hell. I sort of accidentally tripped and touched a lever, and the next thing we know – we're having an unplanned swim. I almost had a heart attack back then.

And then there was Jenkins Jaguars, probably the worst school yet. The teachers were cruel enough to slap students there, and no one ever bothered to do anything about it. My studying there ended sometime in April, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield. I don't remember what I was aiming for, but the Revolutionary War cannon took off half the bus anyway.

So after my long record of accidental destroying of property, I hope nothing would happen . There were no zoos this time, no kitchens, no cannons, no sharks, and of course, and no explosions.

But of course, the mustard yellow bus should've warned me nothing would go as planned.

I sighed as a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich sailed above my head. It hit one of my friends, if not the best friend, in the head. I all but nearly scowled. I knew full well who threw that. It was Nancy Bobofit, the girl who I mentioned earlier was Mrs. Dodds favourite. I didn't really like her. She was mean, a lier, and a thief – oh, and did I mention she was a bully. She never really picked on me, because, well people would probably notice if the usually soft-spoken, serene, two-left-feet girl would was getting bullied. So she took it out on my friend Grover Underwood, a crippled boy, and my friend and roommate, MacKenzie Stones, and her brother and my other semi-friend, since we didn't really meet much, Jacob Stones.

Grover was a scrawny, Caucasian skinned boy with curly brown hair with the start of a wispy beard on his cheek and brown eyes. He was also unfortunately crippled, so he had to walk witch crutches on his feet and was excused from PE. I thought he was a slowpoke, that i, until it was enchilada day at school and he ran like the hounds of hell were on his feet.

He was also a bit of a wimp, but loyal to the end, like an eager puppy. Seriously, his eyes were like big round chocolate balls. I shivered at the thought of him ever trying the puppy do eyes look. It would be bad for my health. He was also a vegetarian, despite being obsessed with enchiladas. He cried when he was upset and frustrated, but was usually a cheerful and funny guy. He and I got along surprisingly well. And I swear, he was empathetic since everytime I feel some negative emotion, he's always there to console me.

Now, Nancy Bobofit, along with Mrs. Dodds, was one of the people I would scream at them that I hate them, if I could. Mama would be disappointed if I did. Her sad looks are fatal.

Anyway, Nancy was a mean, kleptomaniac girl with curly red hair and muddy brown eyes that looked like dirt and crooked yellow teeth. She also had freckles, which were so orange they looked like sprayed liquid cheetos. You do not want to see her when she sneers or smiles or grins. She's mean, arrogant, childish and I dubbed her 'Bully of the year'.

My golden eyes narrowed slightly at her in anger. She didn't notice as she continued to snicker at the fate of a grimacing brunet. Even if she did, I doubt she would've cared either way. You see, the headmaster – a Mr. John Nelson – had heard about my...chaotic two left feet, and had threatened me with death by in-school suspension. So anything embarrassing, destructive, chaotic, entertaining happens, so long Yancy Academy.

"That's it..!" I growled under my breath, my eyes sparking with a hidden fire. I was normally a level-headed and patient person, but enough is enough. Grover tried to stop me from standing as he dodged another piece of the taste bud killing sandwich. He grabbed my arm and looked at me pleadingly. "It's okay, Pens. I like peanut butter anyway–"

"With ketchup? And in your hair?" I looked at him incredulously. Even Jacob Stones – who's willing to eat even broccoli with kiwi – wouldn't let that anywhere near his mouth.

He blushed, but continued nonetheless. "And if you stand up the bus, uh, could suddenly stop and you could be sent flying and get hurt pretty bad. So please sit?" He looked at me with his puppy like chocolate eyes and I caved. Sitting down grumbling, I thought back on what he said. "And please don't call me Pens." I told him evenly.

I hated being called Pens – because it reminded me of..! – with a passion. My name was actually Penelopeia Atalanta Jackson. But I prefer being called Penny to the long Penelopeia, even though I loved the meaning behind the name. Penelopeia, or Penelope, was the wife of Odysseus, and a good one at that. You see, while Odysseus was on his... 'quest', many people thought he was dead so a lot of men tried to court her. She didn't believe that he died, so she didn't accept any courtship. However, some were too stubborn so she lied and said that she would remarry when she finished making a funeral shroud for her aging father-in-law, Laertes. She weaved throughout the day, and unraveled throughout the night. Then Odysseus returned and all was well until he was killed by his stepson, Telegonus – that's a story for another time. Penelopeia...Now _that's_ a good _waifu_.

What can I say? Mama wanted me to be a loyal wife like Penelopeia was.

And then there was Atalanta. Well, she didn't have a good life – like me – was the daughter of King Iasus. He wanted a son, so when he got Atalanta, he left her to rot. She was raised by a she-bear, until the Hunters of Artemis found her and took her in. She was a fierce hunter. Then her daddy discovered her and forced her to marry. But she said she would only marry if a man beat her in a footrace. Many men died until Melanion/Hippomenes came along and won with the help of Aphrodite. She also sailed with the Argonauts as the only female among them, during the quest for the Golden Fleece.

Mama wanted me to be hard to win over like Atalanta, and wanted the man to really really try. She also wanted me to grow up into a strong, but kind warrior woman that Atalanta was said to be.

And thus, my name, Penelopeia Atalanta Jackson was given. Though I insist you call me Penny. Not Pens, or Penelopeia or Atalanta. I'm just lil' ol' Penny Jackson. Nothing more, nothing less.

"And you can't keep letting her push you around." I told him, frowning, concerned for his health. He turned a bit pink and stuttered. He wasn't really used to people caring about him. I giggled slightly.

Though, later, I would silently despair that taking Nancy Bobofit on would be better than the chaos I would later be involved into.

But then again, when was I not in the middle of the chaos?

We stepped out of the parked bus and Mr. Brunner led us into the large gallery – I held back a squeal of excitement, though, by Grover's bemused look and wince, I failed – and beautifully crafted marble statues and old, well built ancient pottery. By then, I was in LaLa Land, because, well, who _wouldn't_? I was awed at how all–all this could've survived eras upon eras!

We were then gathered around a stele for a girl about our age. Mr. Brunner started telling us about the carvings at the side and I listened with rapt attention. Or, at least, I tried to. I was easily distracted by my ADHD, and the kids that couldn't stop whispering. I twitched.

 _Can't they shut up?_

A snort was heard somewhere in my head. **_That'd be the day._**

I nearly groaned. _Arco... What a pleasant surprise._

Arco snorted again. ** _You think I'm an idiot, buttercups?_**

I flushed slightly, earning me some weird looks from the outside world. _Don't call me that!_

I felt her/him/it snicker deep inside my head. **_So ya hate being called buttercups, buttercups?_** I had a feeling she was grinning... **_Buttercups, buttercups, buttercups, buttercups, buttercups~ Butter–_**

"Would you just shut up?" I nearly hissed. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit flinched at my angry tone, thinking I was talking to her.

When I noticed I said that a bit too loudly, aka everyone was staring at me like I was an idiot, my cheeks turned pink.

Somewhere in the crowd, I swear I heard MacKenzie Stones snickering at my fate. What a great friend. And please, do notice my sarcasm there.

Mr. Brunner looked at me with a raised eyebrow, making me blush even more. "Ms. Jackson, perhaps you could tell us what this carving represents?" I turned my attention to the carving he was pointing to and my mood immediately went sour.

"That is...Kronos eating his childen." I answered his question placidly, a dazzling smile on my face. Everyone inched away from me, with freaked out expressions. "He was the King Titan, also the Titan of Time, and married his sister, Rhea, the Titan of Motherhood. Then, because he was mistrustful, he ate his children, starting with Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth." I chuckled, my hair shadowing my face. Grover whimpered in the background.

"Then he continued eating his other children; Hades, the God of the Underworld, Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest, Poseidon, the God of the Sea, and Hera, the Goddess of Marriage. Rhea managed to rescue her youngest son Zeus, the God of Lightning, by replacing him with a rock. Kronos–" I didn't know why, but I had a feeling I shouldn't call Kronos 'Kronos', but something...else. "–swallowed the rock without even taking a look.

"Years later, Zeus managed to save his siblings by feeding his father...well, something, and they were regurgitated in reverse order."

"Yuck!" Some of the girls squeaked out. Well, then if _that's_ all you have to say, then try vacationing in _your_ daddy's stomach for most of your childhood/life!

"Then, there was a huge war between the Gods and some of the Titans – because Rhea managed to get most of the females either on her side or the neutral side – and the Gods won." I finished with a creepy, angry smile.

I always got mad when I listened to this story. I didn't understand it. Maybe it was because the eldest six were eaten by their own father, or because _they were a family and they shouldn't have done the things they did._ Or maybe it was because Kronos got betrayed?

"Like we're gonna use this in real life. I can just imagine it; 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'. Yeah right." Somewhere near me, Nancy muttered sarcastically.

"That's a very good question Ms. Bobofit. But next time do not interrupt and stay silent." I glanced at a beat red Nancy, and let me tell you that wasn't pretty. I sometimes loved and hated Mr. Brunner's radar ears.

Arco snickered, singing. **_Busted~_**

Grover unknowingly repeated what Arco said causing me to smile. He was sometimes so similar to my other personality, it was kinda funny. And since Arco was evil – in my opinion – Grover was one Evil Wild Guy.

"Why does this matter in real life, Ms. Jackson?" I frowned, thinking hard about the question. Then, after a few moments of silence, I hesitantly answered. "Well, considering that most of the kids here are rich, they surely go to other countries for vacation, right? What would happen if you go to, let's say, Greece or Japan – who have their own religion – and accidentally insult a deity like the Greek Goddess Artemis or the Japanese Goddess Amaterasu? I'm assuming the locals would take offense and most likely try to hurt or insult you for insulting their deity. And while – pardon me for my language – dissing their deity you also diss their history, after all, the once beautiful Athens were named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, Athena." I explained. Once seeing the approving gleam in my Latin teacher's eyes I decided to add something.

" _'And to shape the future into what you wish, you must first know the past.'_ A wise man onced said." I quoted.

He nodded smiling. "Full credit, Ms. Jackson. Though if I may, I wish to add something. Zeus fed his...father a mixture of mustard and wine causing him to disgorge his siblings. And after the gods defeated Kronos, they sliced them into pieces with his own scythe, then scattered his remains into Tartarus. Good job." I blushed, looking down timidly. I wasn't used to being praised or being the center of attention. Mama sometimes told me I was too humble.

 ** _I can agree with mom on_** **that** ** _one._** Arco snarked deep in my head. I turned even more red. **_You are too humble sometimes, buttercups._** I huffed. _Don't call me that!_

When I zoned in again, Grover was pulling me outside. He was used to my little 'black outs'. As was Jacob and MacKenzie. "You alright, Penny?" He asked me worriedly, noticing my sour mood. Empathetic!Grover on the go!

I blinked and a pinched smile made its way onto my face. "I'm fine Grover." I spoke softly, almost silently. I nearly winced, the words sounded hollow, a lie. I'm not surprised. They had been a lie ever since that day...

He just sighed, knowing that when I said that he wouldn't be getting else out of me. I was terribly stubborn when I wanted to be. _"Like your papa"_ , mama always says with a pained, but fond smile.

Speaking of my father, I never really knew him. Mama always told me he disappeared when I was three years old, leaving behind only a few things. The ring mama always has on a chain around her neck, an old book in a strange language I could barely understand, an old music box, and another thing that mama won't show me. She always says I remind me of him, with my stubbornness, my infamous temper, and my unpredictable humor and sass. Oh, and you can't forget the mostly hidden and mostly nonexistent sadism I inherited from him.

But if anything, I took after my mama and, from what she mentioned, _her_ mama.

"Ms. Jackson!" I tilted my head slightly, only to see Mr. Brunner beckoning me over. I bit back an exhausted sigh, my chest constricting. I flinched, trying to make it go away.

"Go ahead of me, Groves. I'll catch up in a bit?" He hesitated, glancing at a slightly concerned Mr. Brunner and my pained face. He hesitantly walked out of the museum, catching up with the rest of the class.

Mr. Brunner looked at me with his thousand year old eyes, his expression worried. "Ms. Jackson, I need you to remember that everything you learn from me is vitally important." He looked at me seriously, a hint of concern in his voice. "So do your best, Penny Jackson. And be careful of who you associate with."

I smiled painfully. "Th-Thank you for the advice, sir." My hand went instinctively to my chest, clutching at it so much that my knuckles turned white. He looked at me fully alert, his brown eyes intense and inquiring.

"Ms. Jackson, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said. "Just the heat is getting to me is all." I laughed slightly, even if it hurt to do so.

Mr. Brunner looked at me seriously. "Last I checked, the heat never bothered you till this moment." True. It was like I was fireproof! "So what's wrong?"

I sighed slightly. "I'm just not feeling well." I lied swiftly. Though, it wasn't really a lie, but a half-truth. A lie, yet the truth.

He frowned at me, and I had a feeling he didn't believe me one bit. "Very well then. Go on and eat to restore your energy, Ms. Jackson." He told me and I turned around slowly and walked outside.

I viewed him as a great teacher –not to mention those fun days when he comes decked in full Roman armour complete with a sword pointing at the board, to name every Roman and Greek person that had ever loft and the deity they worshipped – because he always believed that I was an amazing person, despite with my ADHD and Greek&Latin-oriented Dyslexia. I also had bad grades – never better than a B+ or a A- – but he just smiled and encouraged me to be as good as everyone – no, _better_ than everyone. Sure, _that_ makes me angry, but he was still awesome.

As soon as I was out there, the painful feeling in my chest ( _it'shappeningAGAINisn'titIT'SyourFaultyouknow_?) slowly disappeared before it was completely gone.

I glanced up. Storm clouds blacker than the night were rumbling in the distance. A storm was brewing. And I got the feeling it wasn't the literal one, but the metaphorical one...

The weather all over New York has been wacky ever since December, when _something_ had happened, and we've had massive floods, uncommon snow storms, wildfires from storms... Something had happened, something definitely _not_ good.

Seeing as nobody else was noticing it, I walked past the boys – who were cruelly pelting cracjers at the poor pigeons – Nancy Bobofit, Mrs. Dodds and MacKenzie and Jacob who were arguing about something totally useless.

I made my way over to my friend, who was sitting awkwardly on the edge of the fountain. Sitting down next to him, I offered him a smile. He returned it, though fidgeting nervously. "You alright, Penny?"

"I'm fine."

With those single two words he relaxed. The tension was gone from his shoulders and his face melted into a smile. "What happened with Mr. Brunner?"

"Nothing. Just the regular old 'be careful' speech. And then he asked me if I was alright." He nodded slightly. "And what did you say?"

"It was just the heat."

"But the heat never bothered you before." He pointed out, his brows furrowed in confusion. I hid a wince. Of course, just like Mr. Brunner, he would notice my fire-resistance. "..." I stayed silent, a guilty look plastered on my face. I really wanted to tell him why – because with his pitiful eyes and nice demeanour – but I couldn't. Not even mama knows...

We both stayed silent for a while. Then, he looked at me with his wide brown eyes and opened his mouth. I assumed that he would say something wise about me not keeping things from the people I trusted, or to ask again, hell, or even to talk about the upcoming summer vacation, but then I was reminded of who he was. He was Grover Underwood, an enchilada-obsessed, crippled, cute little puppy. "Can I have your apple?"

I couldn't help myself; I burst into soft giggles. He blushed and looked everywhere but me. Grover sure is obsessed with food. "I wonder," I mused with a teasing edge to my voice. "How much space do you have down there? Or is your stomach an eternal pit?" I teased him, my golden eyes glowing brightly in response to my amusement.

He turned beat red and started stammering, avoiding looking into my eyes as he flailed his arms around. I frowned. Sure, I had teased him but I never expected him to react so... extremely, I guess? I tilted my head to the side slightly, my dark bangs falling into my face. I blew them away and saw that he was even redder than before.

"Grover, are you alright?" I asked him concerned. "Do you have a fever?" I placed my hand on his forehead. Strange. It wasn't warm, quite the opposite. It was cool. So then why was he red? "It doesn't seem like you do..." I muttered to myself.

He took my hand and held it away from his red-as-a-cherry face. "I-I'M FINE!" He squeaked.

I sat down with a concerned pout. Why was Grover acting so weird?

Deep in my head, unaware to me, Arco sighed in exasperation. **Of course** ** _I'm_** **stuck with the idiot. Sheesh. Even** ** _that person_** **isn't as stupid as this brat.** She huffed, fully aware that her... whatever couldn't hear her.

Anyway, unaware of my facepalming other personality – and is it just me, or does that sound a bit more than strange? – I watched a flustered Grover with a pout. Boys were sometimes _so_ confusing...

Every boy was confusing, especially those I knew. Including my papa, who I had never met before... We just had those few trinkets he left us. I never understood why he left my mama. She was the most amazing person in the whole entire multiverse, and he left her. Why? She was hardworking, a doting mother, kind, caring, and most certainly a loving lover and wife. So why..?

"Well looky, looky. What do we have here?" A sneering voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I nearly scowled at her. "Bobofit. What a pleasure." I drawled, my voice dryer than the Valley of Death or whatever it was called.

She snorted, her two goons behind her looking slightly nervous. "I'll believe that when hell freezes over and pigs start flyin'."

"That seems nigh impossible." I raised an eyebrow.

She sneered, her muddy brown eyes shining. "Are you stupid or what?" Bobofit wondered out loud, a mean smirk on her round face.

I chuckled lightly. "Seeing as I have better grades than you, I think not." I told her, thoroughly amused.

She sneered, her face a deep red that did _not_ compliment her liquid Cheetos freckles. "Says a girl who's own father abandoned her!" She nearly shouted. I froze, my bangs covering my eyes. I didn't wonder back then at how she found that little tidbit out.

Inside, my red hot rage grew into a storming inferno of fire. How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?! This little..! This little _harridan_ has the _nerve_ to say something so insulting right to my face?! Ignoring the voice that sounded suspiciously like my mother saying "Honestly, Penelopeia! Get control of that temper of yours! Count to ten... Honestly, you're like a mini female version of you papa..." and I stood up. My face was dangerously serene, and that kind smile that was plastered on my face made it even worse.

The last thing I saw was Bobofit's terrified face before everything went black. And the next thing I know, she's in the fountain shrieking while clutching her slightly burned shirt.

"P-Penny tried to kill me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to me, a sickly sweet smile on her wrinkled face.

Around us, people were whispering in awe, stealing glances at me every once in a while.

"Did you see tha–"

"–it was like the fire–"

"–her hands–"

"Did you see her _eyes_?"

Was thoroughly confused. Fire? Did my pyrokinesis activate in my rage? Sure, I was pissed but I was pretty sure I had control over my fire... And what about my eyes? Sure, they were gold, but that was it...

A very triumphant Mrs. Dodds put a hand on my small shoulder after she made sure that Bobofit was alright and promised her that I would get her a new shirt. Her vicelike grip on my shoulder made me wince. For an old lady, she sure was strong.

She steered me towards the museum entrance, but before we could reach the stairs, Grover jumped up. "W-Wait! It was me that hurt her, not Penny!" He shouted frantically. I was stunned. Last I checked, Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

Mrs. Dodds glared at a terrified Grover so hard, that his whiskery chin trembled and his eyes watered. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood." She told his sweetly. Sickly sweet. **_Doesn't this remind you of the time when you ate that honey?_** Arco mumbled. I hid a grimace. _Unfortunately._

"–tay. Here." When I tuned back in, I heard Mrs. Dodds tell Grover rather forcefully. He flinched, looking at me desperately, as if he wanted me to say that he had hurt her. Not me.

"'s alright." I told him kindly, a smile on my face. "It'll be fine." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. He paled, looking around for something or someone wildly.

Mrs. Dodds tightened her grip on my shoulder. I bit back a sigh and made my way over to the museum.

I absentmindedly noticed that Bobofit was smirking at me. I sent her my deluxe I'll-Kill-You-Later smile. Safe to say, she looked ready to piss herself.

I turned around and noticed that Mrs. Dodds wasn't gripping my shoulder anymore, but at the top of the staurs, at the museum entrance. She looked real impatient.

I looked at her surprised. How did an old crone like her get up there so fast?

Sure, I had black outs because of my ADHD and because of Arco, but even this has it's limits. I mean, I was just trying to kill Bobofit with my eyes, and the next thing I knew, Mrs. Dodds was _way_ ahead of me. That wasn't normal in the least.

Albeit hesitantly, I made my way up the stairs. Halfway up, I glanced back only to see Grover, pale and panicking, trying to get Mr. Brunner's attention, but the latter was too absorbed in his novel. He was sitting in his wheelchair, at the base of the handicapped ramp, with a red umbrella sticking up from the back of his wheelchair. It kinda looked like a café table, minus the fact that it was a wheelchair.

I shook my head, and spun around. I hastily ran up the rest of the stairs, noticing that my most hated teacher was already at the neof the entrance hall. _I get the feeling,_ I thought sweating slightly, _that buying Bobofit a T-shirt is going to be the least of my worries..._

Stumbling after her, the first thing I noticed was that a few moments later that we were back in the place where we were before. The second thing was that no one was here. And the third, was that this place was eerily silent, and shadows were casting over Mrs. Dodds. Her eyes were glowing.

I took a hesitant step back, gulping. Something was wrong... Oh so _wrong_.

 ** _Hey, buttercups._** Arco began hesitantly. ** _I get the feeling we should get the_** **fuck** ** _outta here..._** I didn't reprimand her about calling me that or her language, because I was too busy agreeing with her. _Me too._

When I zoned back in, I stared at Mrs. Dodds, who was standing with her arms crossed across her chest with the shadows casting a dangerous glow to her posture. She was making a sound. Growling, I realised after a few seconds. That wasn't normal. Humans weren't supposed to sound so realistically animal like growling.

I tensed, ready for anything to happen. **_Guess this is why mama forced us to take self-defence..._** Arco mumbled. _Yeah._ Agreeing, I took a discreet defensive stance. Mrs. Dodds didn't notice. Good. I might be able to take her by surprise if she tries anything.

I didn't notice how even before Mrs. Dodds tried to do anything, I was already ready for her to try and do something. But Arco sure did.

"You've been giving us problems, honey." She growled out.

I was pale, sweating, but I managed a smile. "I... have?" I chuckled nervously.

Tugging at her leather jacket, she sent me a blood freezing glare. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't notice? That you would get away with it?" A shiver crawled up my spine. Get away with what? And who was she talking about?

"I'm highly confused here." I muttered under my breath, but it seems she didn't hear or just ignored it. Judging by the look in her eyes, I'm assuming it's the latter.

Outside, thunder and lightning roared to life, shaking the building. I stumbled, falling on my behind with a small squeak. I stared at a cold-hearted and smug Mrs. Dodds curiously.

"You see, child, even they have noticed you." She told me seriously. "If I do not end you here or bring you to my master," I stared at her incredulously. What was she? Part of a trafficking gang or what?! "They will surely end you before the Solstice." **_Solstice?_** Arco wondered. **_Does she mean the Summer Solstice?_** I shrugged slightly, so Mrs. Dodds didn't notice.

"They are not fools, Penny Jackson. They would've noticed you sooner if it wasn't for the magic placed on you." I stared at her confused. Magic? Was she mad or what? Magic doesn't exist. "Confess now, and you shall suffer less pain even in death." I nodded slightly in agreement. She _was_ insane.

"Ma'am," I said slowly, dusting off my skirt as I stood up. Looking at her warily, I continued. "Do you need the address to a mental institute? Because, last I checked, magic doesn't exist." I told her slowly, ignoring the fact I had minor pyrokinesis.

She glared at me furious, and hissed out a reply. "You time is up!"

Then, what was probably the second strangest thing happened. Glowing eyes like the night glared at me, gone with the normal human brown ones. Sharp talons instead of fingers with a mouth full of sharp, yellow fangs. And you can't forget the leather wings, which were formerly her leather jacket. I blinked. Yup, still there.

 ** _So the old hag_** **was** ** _a monster._** Arco deadpanned. **_We're_** **so** ** _screwed._**

 _Tell me about it._ I told her dryly.

Stumbling back, I couldn't help but open my mouth and try to stall. "What the _hell_ are you _on_?" I squawked, which was probably not the best thing to say.

I ignored Arco's frantic, but still sarcastic, and incredulous. **_You think?_**

Mrs. Dodds shrieked angrily, her eyes glowing with fury. And then she lunged at me.

Okay, maybe I did insult her on purpose – **_I'll believe that when hell freezes over._** – okay, fine! It was accidental, but don't forget mama made me learn self-defence!

I spun to the side, her sharp talons nearly taking my ear off, and grabbed her wrist. Flipping around, I used all my strength to throw her into a statue. I flinched when she gave an ear-piercing screech as she collided with the statue of Hades. _If your real_ , I looked at the decapitated head of the Underworld King mournfully, _then sorry about your statue._

I looked to the side when I heard someone enter the section, and nearly deflated with relief when I saw it was just Mr. Brunner. Who was holding a pen. Okay, weird. But nothing can top today's events.

"What ho, Penny!" He shouted, tossing the pen to me. I caught it, but barely, and stumbled a step back.

I stared at the pen in my hands blankly, then at Mr. Brunner. "Last I checked, this is a pen." I deadpanned, my eye twitching. "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with a _pen_?!"

He looked flustered. "Uncap it!"

I heard a growl, and turned to see a pussed off Mrs. Dodds dusting off stone crumbles from her shoulders. "You. Are. **_Dead_**!"

I uncapped the pen, and the next thing I know, it wasn't a pen anymore. But a glowing 3 feet long, bronze sword that weighed approximately 5 pounds. What? I'm not a genius! I absentmindedly noticed it was perfectly balanced, with a leather wrapped grip with the hilt riveted with gold studs.

Snapping out of my awed observations, I turned to a stunned Mrs. Dodds who was looking fearfully at the sword. I furrowed my brows in concentration, and took a step forward. But of course, I shouldn't have forgotten I had two left feet.

I tripped.

I groaned into the cool marble floor, feeling a bruise already forming on my forehead.

"Is this child seriously this clumsy?" I faintly heard Mrs. Dodds ask Mr. Brunner. I had a feeling he blushed and facepalmed. "No matter. She shall die either way." I heard the flapping of wings that indicated that she had lunged at me.

"Die, honey!" Even in a moment like this, I couldn't help but think of her shouting that at a smug jar of honey.

"Penny!" Ignoring Mr. Brunner's frantic shouting, I gripped the hilt of the sword, waiting for the right moment. Fear pulsed through my veins. I was afraid. Afraid of dying, afraid of not being able to keep my promis...

 ** _Now..._** Arco whispered dramatically.

 _Oh, shut it!_

Flipping around, I struck. Lifting my sword arm, I plunged the sword through a stunned monster's chest. Blood dripped onto my hand as she slowly dispersed into golden dust with a shriek.

Although the sword was perfect for me, I still felt that it wasn't perfect.

I groaned, standing up. It wasn't such an easy task when your legs were Jell-O. Golden sand fell off my front body, pooling at my feet. The pen was once again a pen, a ballpoint one with Anaklusmos written in Greek at the side.

I looked up, my vision hazy, and noticed that only I – and by extension, Arco as well – was here. There was no honey obsessed monster, no Mr. Brunner, just me, and the stench of sulfur, along with a chill in the air. I shivered.

My whole body was trembling, my face pale and my breath ragged. There was only one thing on my mind; Was this a hallucination, a cruel joke, or...was it real?

Look in a shiny object, buttercups. Aeco suggested. Confused, I did as she said, and nearly had a heart attack. A drop of red liquid was splattered on my cheek. And that wasn't the worst part. My whole hand was covered in blood. The stench nearly made me gag. It was horrible. It caused me flashbacks of that time...

I went back outside, after I thoroughly scrubbed my face and hand clean of any leftover liquid. I could still feel the warm blood... _Everywhere_...

I looked up at the grey sky, the rain sliding down my cheeks like tears. In my absence it seemed that it had started to rain.

I made my way over to Grover – who had a museum map tented over his head – dazed. Bobofit made her way over to me, still soaked and singed, and sneered. "Hope Mrs. Kerr whipped you butt!"

I stared at her blankly,my eyes glazed over. "Mrs. Kerr?"

"Our algebra teacher! Duh!" She rolled her eyes and stalked away, back to her ugly friends.

I stared at her back, blinked my golden eyes in confusion. _We don't have a teacher named Mrs. Kerr do we?_ I slowly asked my tenant. **_Nope._** Popping the 'P', Arco replied.

I made my way towards Grover, and after handing him a yellow and red umbrella – which he took thankfully – I asked, "Where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He paused, hesitating, and found the bunny patterns on my umbrella real interesting. "W-Who?" His voice trembled.

"Mrs. Dodds. Our algebra teacher." I told him calmly. Ha! As if! I was slowly losing my temper, and that would be _ugly_. Let's just say that what happened to Bobofit will seem like a tap on the shoulder compared to what I can do when I'm _really_ furious.

"I'm being serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I ignored it, save for the small, surprised flinch I gave. I hate thunder and lightning and storms. They always remind me of...

He winced, looking guiltily up at the bunny patterned, yellow and purple umbrella.

Sighing in aggravation, I made my way over to Mr. Brunner. He flipped a page in his novel. I stared incredulously. Seriously, of all books, he reads the cliché Twilight?

"Ah, Ms. Jackson." He looked distracted. "That would be my pen. Please don't forget to bring your own pen in the future." He told me kindly, his arm outstretched.

I'm embarrassed to say, I panicked. "Er! Sorry sir, but I don't have apen." I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. The pen mysteriously disappeared from my hand.

"But I could've sworn..." He mumbled, looking at my empty hand in confusion.

"By the way sir... Where's Mrs. Dodds." I asked. Hestared at me blankly, a shimer of something in his eyes. "Who?"

I hesitated, sending him an incredulous look. Was he joking with me? I decided to elaborate. "The other chaperone. Our algebra teacher who has an obsession with honey." There! His mouth twitched. That surely has to be a sign for _something_.

"Penny, last I checked there is no Mrs. Dodds. Not on this trip, and not at Yancy Academy. _Ever_. Are you feeling alright?" He asked me concerned. But I saw guilt flicker in his eyes. He was lying, but why? What was so dangerous about knowing Mrs. Dodds so much as someone replaced her? And _who_ replaced her? And what the bloody hell was she talking about? Oh, I've turned British! Hmm, tea doesn't seem so bad now...

Arco facepalmed. **_Stupid ADHD._**

I blushed a bit, averting my eyes. _Stupid bow._

Tuning back in, I saw a very concerned teacher trying to get my attention.

"I'm fine." I unwillingly repeated my earlier words.

(He had a very bad feeling. He stared into those false golden eyes, at that painfully fake and blank smile... _'I'm fine.'_ She says... But is she really?)

* * *

 **I'm assuming Grover has a small crush on our little Penny. I seriously didn't expect that. Seriously. It wasn't supposed to end up that way. And Penny is as oblivious as ever. Sigh. Why do I even bother?**

 **As you can see, I'm in a writing sort of mood. The reason is simple. In six days is my birthday. Still underage though. ;-)**

 **Okay, now for the important part; pairings.**

 **Please vote in the reviews, and the vote will end when the whole Thalia fiasco will be revealed.**

 **Nico/Penny–My personal favourite.**

 **Nico/Penny/Will–This pairing really just hooked me. I'm half tempted to just do this right now. Probably will... Please vote for this! 'Cause I wanna take your consideration into mind, but I just love this pairing so much~**

 **MALE!Thalia/Penny–If not, Thalia will be a girl**

 **MALE!Thalia/Penny/Nico–Interesting...**

 **Apollo/Penny–Because why not?**

 **If you have anymore pairings to request, please review~**

 **The pairings that** ** _will_** **happen:**

 **Leo/Calypso**

 **Grover/Juniper**

 **Jason/Piper**

 **Chris/Clarisse**


	2. Puppy And Say Nope To Hope

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Trust me, it's better this way.

 **Pairings** : Past!Kronos/Sally. ?/Percy

 **Warnings** : Fem!Percy-is-Penny. AU-in-which-Penny-is-Kronos's-daughter. Swearing. Slight Bashing. Demi-titans. Soft-spoken!Penny. Mature! Penny. Innuendos probably.

 **Notes** : I recently got hooked on Supernatural – anyone know where I can watch it? Online? For free, and without having to sign up for any websites?

I made a one-shot a PJO/SNP crossover. Check it out?

So since I got hooked, this may have some Supernatural references, but not enough to make this a crossover... Though some monsters of it will appear. I'm still not gonna put this into the crossover category.

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Puppy And Say Nope To Hope**

* * *

Three days had passed since the whole museum fiasco, and I was confused. Confused, frustrated, annoyed and angry. Either everyone in the whole darn school was playing a joke on me, or I was really going insane. I hoped it was the former. I didn't want to get admitted to a mental institute so soon in my life. Though some did try to place me in one. It didn't work out well...

Look, I was used to weird stuff happening, but the 24/7 hallucination was really something that freaked me out. So I only hoped that it was a joke.

But even when I tried to flip a Mrs. Dodds reference on some of my schoolmates, they would look at me as if I was crazy. _Everyone_ , even the _teachers_! Even Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Brunner and Grover!

They were all convinced that a cheerful blonde woman called Ms. Kerr – who, until she talked to Mr. Brunner, I had never seen before – had been our algebra teacher since the former had a meltdown.

There were only two reasons why I didn't believe them.

The first was Grover. He couldn't lie to save his life. He seriously needed some lessons.

The second was MacKenzie and Jacob Stones. They would always send me weird looks whenever I said something about Mrs. Dodds, but I could see a hint of recognition in their eyes. They knew who she was. I hadn't gotten to talk to either of then since three days ago, even if me and MacKenzie shared a room. We were always so busy with exams approaching, so when we came back to the dorm we immediately fell into the arms of Morpheus.

And then on the fourth night, I had a terrible dream – no, it was a nightmare.

* * *

 _I blinked my eyes open. I was in a meadow, with the skies a clear blue – which was the first thing that should've tipped me off, because the freaky weather had gotten even worse – with green grass and beautifully coloured flowers. Sitting up, I tilted my head in confusion. Last I had checked, I was back in the dorm with MacKenzie snoozing next to me in the bed – Honestly, every night she somehow end up in_ my _bed!_

 _I sat up. No one was around, not even the tiniest of ants. I was alone, and it made me feel terrified in this calm meadow. Something was wrong, I realised, when I couldn't connect to Arco anymore. I had tried and tried, but nothing. It was as if she was..._ Gone _._

 _I quickly forced that idea out of my mind. Arco and I were the same person, there was no way she could just_ disappear _._

 _I frowned._

 _A snap behind me made me jerk and spin around. And there she was, tall and imposing, a gentle smile. I couldn't even begin to describe her, she was just_ too beautiful _. She was kind looking, despite that aura that surrounded her and radiated power. Then, all too soon, with a surprised pout, she was gone. Replaced by a monster. Mrs. Dodds. I wonder. Can I call her that anymore? I doubt that's her real name..._

 _Anywho, the monster lunged at me with her sharp talons aimed at my heart. I screamed, stumbling back. That was the time my clumsiness checked in and made me trip of a small stone. I fell onto my back with the monster sitting on my stomach, a crazy gleam in her eyes._

 _She raised her talons, aiming them at my heart._

 _"Now I've got you."_

 _And she plunged them into me._

 _ **D**_ _r_ _ **ip.**_ _DRIP. DRip._ _ **Dri**_ _–p. DRI—_ _ **p.**_ _ **Dri**_ _...p._ _ **Dr**_ _._ _ **..i**_ _p. D..._

 _Everything became silent._

* * *

I woke up with a start, jumping out of my head in a crouched position. My breathing was shallow, and I was shaking like a rabbit. The room was dark, with just me and a bleary-eyed MacKenzie.

"Hey, Penn–" She finished her sentence with a shriek. Both of us jumped. Lightning boomed outside, nearly knocking out the windows of our dorm room. Eyeing it warily, I whiped the cold sweat that was starting to form with the back of my purple pajama button up shirt (which had cute yellow bunnies and adorable red wolves). Everytime it rained or snowed – yeah, in the middle of spring – I felt as if I was walking on eggshells. Two days ago the biggest tornado ever seen had been spotted in the Hudson Valley by some tourists. And the Valley was only a hundred or so miles away from the academy. Along with the number of planes going down in the sky, and the shipwrecks in the Atlantic, I felt as if it had something to do with me.

"Penny?" MacKenzie's small, hesitant voice brought me out of my thoughts. I blushed when I realised I was still crouching and I stood up. I dusted off my slightly too long pajama pants.

MacKenzie was looking worried as she rubbed the tiredness out of her blue eyes. Her short ginger hair was in all directions, but if I had to say it in one word, it would be _Messy_. With capital letter and italics.

"Wha' happen–" She cut herself off with a great big yawn. An amused smile crawled up my face. I don't usually laugh at the misfortune of others, but she was just too cute.

"Just a nightmare." I told her softly, amusement decorating my words. She glared at me, her head lolling side to side and her eyes sleepy. "M'kay. Kenzie going to bed now." She mumbled and fell face first onto her pillow in a dead...well, sleep I guess? She didn't really faint, so I can't say dead faint...

"C'me to bed~" She whined.

I paused, hesitating. I had no problem with sleeping with MacKenzie since we've been doing since the second week of school, but I wasn't really all that tired after what I experienced in dream world.

I made up my mind. "Sorry, MacKenzie. I'm not really tired now, so I'm going on a walk. Okay?" She lifted her head tiredly. A glare was on her face. "If I'm not back in an hour, you can send a search party for me." I joked, but there was a hidden truth in my words. I was afraid that Monster!Dodds would come back to finish what she started.

She groaned tiredly, but her head was back on the pillow. I heard her mutter something unintelligible into the pillow, and then soft snors echoed throughout the room. I smiled.

Before I exited the room, I quickly threw a white bathrobe over me and put on some slippers. What? It's better than anything! I paused, glancing at my table. There, laying innocently on the table was a pen. It was laying there as if someone placed it there purposely, like I would need it.

 _Yeah right._ I scoffed softly at the idea. What's a pen going to do.

Then I remembered how at the museum it turned into a glowing bronze sword, perfectly balanced, as if made for me. I hesitated. Then a picture of Mrs. Dodds sizzling into gold dust appeared in my head.

The pen was placed securely into my pocket in the next second. I headed towards the door, picking up my iPod and headphones a book on my way there. I clutched it tightly to my chest. It was a sketchbook, where I usually draw when I'm bored or can't sleep. A lot of stuff is drawn in there. Fairies, elves, spirits, dogs, cats, and I even have a few of MacKenzie, Jacob, Grover, Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds.

Just before I left, I glanced back at a soundly sleeping MacKenzie, and I smiled.

"Don't get caught!" She said weakly. So she was awake. I paused in closing the door, a smile blooming on my face. _I'm not planning on it._

Wandering through the silent halls of the school made me slowly relax. Normally, kids would be running around here shouting and laughing, with agitated teachers hot on their tails. It wasn't usually so quiet and relaxing.

Before I knew it, I was outside, sitting under the willow tree and facing the woods. I was hidden so if anyone peaked outside, they wouldn't be able to see me.

I flipped open my sketchbook, taking out a mechanical pencil that was hidden in the binds, and started sketching the scenery. I first started out with the outlines of the trees. The hardest for me to probably do were the leaves. I hated just drawing a puffy blob in imitation of the crown of a tree, so it usually took me a while to draw the trees.

I was just about done when I heard the snapping of twigs. I froze, my mind flashing back to the dream I had. _Come down Penny, you aren't in a meadow. Or anywhere like that._ I was forcibly calming myself. There would be no good in panicking. It would just make me more of a target.

 _ **Can't you go to sleep?!**_ Arco's voice snapped deep inside my head. Her voice was groggy from sleep. **_Oh wait, you aren't in the school._** I heard her mutter. _**What the hell are you doing out here at this time of night?!**_ Ignoring her indigent screeching, I looked at the forest. Luckily, there was a fence separating the school and it, so no creature could get in.

I closed the sketchbook after placing the mechanical pencil into the bind, and held onto it tight with one hand while my other one went to my robe pocket. Once my fingers curled around the pen, I felt myself relax slightly. But not by much, since my body was screaming at me to get the freak out of here.

 ** _Uh, Pennies? What the hell is going on?_** I twitched at her question, but nonetheless, I explained everything that happened this night to her in the quickest way possible. **_Well,_** She finally replied after a few moments of silence. **_You've certainly had an adventurous evening so far._**

 _I'm not sure if that was sarcasm or not._ I told her moodily.

 ** _Well_** **someone's** ** _certainly grumpy tonight._** She teased, snickering.

 _Oh, shut it you._ I pouted. Arco was such a meany sometimes. Kinda like... I tensed, shaking the thought out of my mind. _Nope. Not gonna think that. No depressing thoughts tonight._

My mind went back into the game when I heard a few more snap, followed by a vicious growl. Arco quieted down, finally noticing the tension. **_Oh_** **hell** ** _no._** She groaned. **_Not_** **another** ** _Mrs. Dodds._**

I twitched again, and before I could tell her to shut her piehole, something as tall as a horse – or even taller – jumped out of the woods. And over the fence. Great... I'm screwed.

For a moment, the dog stopped and growled. And even though it was just a moment – not even five seconds – I managed to observe it. The creature was pure black, and now that I can see it better, I recognised it as a large horse size cross between a golden retriever and a pitbull. It's large, glowing red eyes glared into my soul.

The dog was cute, I coo'ed. Too cute.

Arco facepalmed. **_We are_** **so** ** _gonna die tonight._** She groaned in despair. **_Well goodbye world, you've been a bitch to us so far, so can't say I'll be missin' you._**

I held back a 'palm-meet-face', because _seriously_ Arco?

The dog lunged. I crouched down so it crashed into the poor willow tree, and then I successfully rolled to the side to avoid its body. I didn't want to become a pancake tonight. Or ever. I wasn't sure I tasted any good.

The dog shook its massive head side to side. I swore there were little cartoon stars swirling around its head. What the hell? We weren't in a cartoon last I checked!

As the dog gathered his wits, I scrambled to my feet. Running in the direction of the school, I skidded to a stop when a thought came to me. It was a stupid, insane, utterly _crazy_ – when did I become British?! – idea, but better than any. I looked around, and just as the dog turned to me, I found what I needed.

I grabbed it from the ground, and took a deep breath. I was most likely going to get myself killed one day, but I hoped that day wasn't today. Well, tonight, if you want to be pissy about it.

The dog was slowly approaching as it growled. The sound made my blood run cold. It was so heartbreakingly _lonely_ and full of _rage_. It made me want to cry and scream.

I took a deep breath, turning around, and I raised the object. The approaching monster dog paused, tilting its head to the side. It's pink nose twitched. I smirked as it's full attention was on the object in my hand. Hook, line, and sinker.

"If you want a cookie," I held up a discarded back half full of chocolate chip cookies. "Sit." The dog stared at me astonished. Which until this moment was an expression I wasn't sure was possible to make on a dog's...face(?).

 ** _No surprise there,_** Arco snarked – bitch mode activated, **_you're the size of_** **half a door** ** _and he's the size of a freaking_** **horse** ** _._** I felt my cheeks heat up. I surely wasn't that small! **_Sure, keep telling yourself that._**

The dog – well he, I guess – tilted his large head to the side curiously. I was sure his thoughts were either about my no-sense-for-self-preservation, or how I tasted barbecued, sauced, and wrapped in a tortilla.

...I have an active imagination.

Then the most shocking thing happened; he(?) sat down on his hind legs, his tongue out and his tail swishing side to the side. I blinked. Huh, it worked. Somehow.

 ** _We're aliiiiiivvvvveeee!~_** Arco cheers made me half-deaf. _No thanks to you._ I shot at her, and she whined. **_If you didn't have me bitching, what do you think would have happened to you?_** She huffed. If that was possible for a split personality.

 _I would've been without a headache._ I retorted dryly.

She stayed silent for a beat, ** _...I hate you._**

 _That's my line._ I told her seriously before returning to the real world with the very real, very cute large dog. Seriously, is it on steroids or something?!

I tossed him a cookie. He snapped at it in midair, causing it to break into pieces because of his sharp kitchen knife teeth. Luckily, the small pieces stayed in his mouth. I winced, imagining that was my head. I gulped. Hope he doesn't go rabid on me now.

I pleaded with God. _Oh please don't let him eat me. I'll give you a cookie if you comply with my wish._

Then, to my astonishment, the dog looked at me and whined pleadingly. He wanted another cookie, I realised.

"Okay, for _two_ cookies," I raised two fingers and he was jumping with joy. Or...at least, it _looked_ like he was jumping with joy. "Roll over." The dog stared at me, head cocked to one side, his tail swishing around curiously.

" _Roll over_." I repeated, adding more force into my voice.

The dog on steroids layed down, and after a few seconds he rolled over quickly and sat up. His ears were flattened against his head.

I was not ashamed to admit I was feeling smug.

Tossing him two cookies, I watched as he munched on them. I wondered what he was. He was too large to be a regular old wolf, or dog. And he certainly wasn't any sort of feline.

My mind wandered over to some of the myths I read.

Hellhounds. That's the only race he could be. If this had been before the museum incident, I would've thrown the idea out of my mind faster than you could say 'tortilla', but now... Mrs. Dodds certainly wasn't anywhere near human, and the only thing that came into mind was mythology. Biblical, Greek, Roman, Japanese, Norse, Egyptian...

I blinked as the possible Hellhound barked slightly to catch my attention. I felt doubtful. I mean, if this big ball of fluff and cuteness was a Hellhound, than I was a demigod. Highly unlikely, I know.

But then again, it could be true. My mind wandered to the times when something... strange happened. When I was younger, I remembered once when me and my class was on a field trip. Well, more like going camping. Same thing. Back on topic, we were having a huge bonfire on the last day, when my deadly clumsiness kicked in, and I tripped and fell into the bonfire. Which was flaming. But strange thing was, that I didn't feel anything, even though I was totally encased in flames. Scratch that, I _did_ feel something, but not pain or any negative emotion. I felt...home. I felt welcomed, and accepted, as if I was being hugged by mama. When I got out everyone freaked, but then discovered I didn't have a scratch on me. Everyone, but _those four_ , avoided me.

Then there was another time when I was a year younger than that, when me and my class were visiting a waterfall, when I got seperated and then lost in the forest. A beautiful elf-like woman came out of a _tree_ , her eyes kind, and told me her name was Holly. She took my hand and guided me back to my worried teacher, then disappeared back into the trees.

And then back when I was barely out of diapers, a strange even happened. My mama left me at a babysitter's because she had work to do, when the babysitter turned into some ugly creature, and then if I remembered correctly, I screamed and she...well, was slammed into a wall and then exploded into golden dust. Mama never left me at a babysitter's after _that_.

And what mama told me back when I was a kid...

So it was a very high possibility that the dog was a Hellhound from some myth (Greek or Biblical most likely), and I wasn't probably human.

The debatable-Hellhound whined for my attention, causing a smile to crawl up on my face. He looked at me pleadingly, red eyes forced into the puppy dog eyes. It was rather convincing when on a dog rather than a human.

"Okay boy – you are a boy, right?" He barked positively. Good, he can understand me, 'cause that would've been awkward if I had to look. "Well, if you roll over, sit, and then, uh, stand up... I'll give you _four_ cookies!" The Hellhound gave a doggy grin. I could practically read his mind. _'Easy as pie,'_ was probably his thought.

He did all three of those with practiced ease, making me wonder if anyone else had the guts to order him around. Hope not, because that would lessen my chance of survival.

I tossed him the four treats – in all honesty, no offense to the makers, but mama's blue cookies are ready – and he ate them like a starved man. "Poor puppy," I coo'ed. "Probably no one feeds you where you came from, huh?" He whined helplessly. My heart melted.

I reached to give him a bonus cookie, but my damnable luck kicked in – I'm starting to think that the gods hate me. There were no more cookies.

 ** _Shit._** Arco cursed. I didn't reprimand her because of her language, for she had just said what was on my mind. I'm screwed. He's so going to think I'm a cookie.

He whined. I chuckled helplessly, the bag falling to my feet. "S-Sorry, bud. It looks like there aren't anymore cookies..." I mumbled nervously, but he heard me. His ears perked up and he stared at me blankly.

That was my cue to _get the hell out of there in one piece_. I turned around and made a break for it. I just forgot that I had bad luck and the Hellhound could _jump_. And jump he did, right in front of me. I skidded to a stop, nearly running into him.

I gulped. "Look, big guy. You see these muscles?" I raised my hands in a typical bodybuilder pose. He stared at me like I was an idiot. "Exactly. You _don't_. Because I don't have any. So why don't I go back to sleep and you go hunt a big, fat, juicy guy? Do we have a deal?" He licked his lips, and I took it as _'you look tasty'_.

 ** _You know_** , started Arco making me groan. **_They might need some toothpicks back in Hellhoundia._** I twitched at her poor attempt at a joke. _Now's not the time Arco._ I nearly hissed at her.

The dog was watching me amused, his ears twitching every now and then. I inched away from him, towards the school. He was an observant dog. He stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the school. I didn't notice it until I was back where I started – the willow tree – and bumped into the tree.

 ** _Double shit._** I agreed with her. Double shit indeed.

I closed my eyes tight when he leaned his head down, expecting to get my head bitten off and only hoping for it to be painless. Then, much to my surprise, I felt something wet on my face – slobber. The Hellhound was licking me. The realisation felt like a punch to the gut. Was he tasting me beforehand?

My eyes opened and I nearly closed them again in surprise. The Hellhound had a silly doggy grin on his face, ton lolling out, and he was sitting in front of me obediently.

"Uh, you _aren't_ going to eat me?" I asked his hesitantly.

His response was a negative bark.

"Then, uh, wha–?" To my surprise, he leaned down and showed me his neck. What the hell? Is this like a show of trust or _something_?

 ** _Uh, boss?_** Arco's voice broke me out of my pondering. ** _I think he wants you to scratch?_** She sounded confused, which was a surprise because she was usually confident in her words.

I hesitantly outstretched my arm and scratched his neck. He whimpered happily. He liked it. A smile formed on my face and I continued scratching for a few moments before he pulled away.

"Um, is that all? Because I really got to go before my roommate has a panick attack..." I told him seriously, stepping forward. A second later I took a step back when he growled, my hands raised as a sign of surrender.

 ** _I think he wants you to keep him._** Arco mumbled. **_Or_** **he** ** _wants to keep_** **you** _ **.**_ I sincerely hoped it was the former. I did _not_ want to be kept by a horse-size dog from Hell.

"Um, you want to be my dog?" I asked hesitantly, hoping I worded it correctly, and not at all offensively.

He parked positively.

I felt numb. A freaking _Hellhound_ wanted to be my bloody _pet_. Ignoring my British-ness for now (no offense to any British people out there), I stared at him in disbelief.

"Look," I said. "I am seriously bloody _tired_ , so I'll go along with it for not." I was drop dead serious. Having nightmares every night+the weather+questioning Mr. Brunner's and Grover's secret and questionable sanity does that to a preteen girl.

He barked happily, tail wagging.

"You'll need a name." I 'hmm'-ed thoughtfully. He looked at me curiously. "How about Alastair? It's the Scottish Gaelic form of the Latin name Alexandrus, and it means 'defender of mankind'." He looked vaguely horrified at the idea of being called Alastair. Wonder why.

* * *

Somewhere else, a certain torturer sneezed, wondering which poor soul was talking about _him_ of all people.

* * *

Back to me though. I smiled slightly at him. "So how about Sasha? It has the same meaning as the last name and it's the pet form of–" He barked negatively. I pouted.

"Then how about Alex or Alec? It also means 'defender of mankind'." I chirped. He sent me a look that mean _'you're really insistent on getting me a name that meant defender, aren't you?'_ I looked at him sheepishly. Guilty as charged.

"Then how about...Remus? He's one of the brothers in Roman history that was raised by a she wolf." His ears perked up and he barked happily.

"Remus it is then." I said amusedly.

Inside my mind, Arco stared in disbelief. **_Did that really just happen?_**

But my mind wondered on over to another problem. "I wonder how I will hide you." I mused out loud.

"These type of Hellhounds can turn invisible to whomever they wish." A female voice rang from above me. It was soft, soothing and I distinctively heard hopeful wishes from somewhere. I recognised the voice almost instantly.

Remus looked up, tensed and his hackles rose. He growled, stepping closer to me protectively. I looked up, and there she was. Her blond hair was braided and thrown over her shoulders, and her sapphire blue eyes shined brightly, filled with hope. She was sitting on a branch, an amused smile etched on her beautiful face.

That was Mrs. Kerr, our new algebra teacher, the replacement for the mysteriously disappeared Mrs. Dodds. Wonder where Mr. Brunner got her – because I know he had something to do with everyone but me, Grover, and probably the Stones too, forgetting about having a horrible math teacher.

Mrs. Kerr chuckled lightly at my Hellhound – my life is seriously messed up – and jumped down from the high branch. I expected having to report a suicide and scrub a teachcake off the ground tonight, but no, she landed gracefully, not a hair out of place.

"Why I'm impressed, Ms. Jackson." She told me lightly. She stared at my Remus approvingly. "A Hellhound straight from the Pit? My my, and you tamed it in less than an hour. That's rather impressive, child." I blushed at the praise, feeling timid all of a sudden.

"Thank you Mrs. Kerr." I squeaked. My face was probably red as a tomato. Praises... Well, I wasn't used to being praised. Only mama praised me.

"Oh, none of that!" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Just call me Hope, dear." I was about ready to protest but she shushed me. "And I'll call you Penny okay? Do we have a deal?" I hesitated.

"O...kay." She beamed happily.

Remus was watching her, hackles raised and teeth barred. Hope Kerr wasn't what she appeared to be, but was she a monster or a dangerous human... or something else?

I observed her carefully, a fake smile plastered on my face. I hope she didn't notice.

Hope paused, frowning. And it was then I remembered she was a teacher.

"Um, please don't tell anyone I was here?" I grinned sheepishly causing her to giggle. "Wasn't planning on it, buttercups." I scowled, though thankful, but how did she know that godsforsaken nickname? Was she in cahoots with Arco, or what?

"What are you doing here, Mrs.–err, Hope." I decided to not voice my inner feelings. She frowned, before giving me a beaming smile.

"Well, I was just wondering around when I stumbled ayou taming a Hellhound. A remarkable job by the way." I shifted uncomfortably as her sapphire eyes landed on me. They were more like freshly polished jewels than eyes. "And I couldn't help but marvel at how much you resemble your father and siblings. The resemblance is uncanny." My heart skipped a beat.

My father. He disappeared when I was three leaving only a few belongings and a photo album that mama is hesitant about me looking at. She said that when 'I reach the age' that I could look at it. Wonder when 'the age' is. Anyway, all I know about my father is that he was stubborn, had a bad temper, but was gentle with mama. And a few more things but they were unimportant right now.

And then my teacher suddenly shows up – replacing a monster who nobody can remember – and tells me I resemble my father – _'the resemblance is uncanny'_ even! – with an easygoing smile in place. Who the hell was this woman?

 ** _Things just got interesting~_** Arco sang gleefully, a hint of curiosity and excitement in her voice. She knew as much as I did about my papa. Though I had a feeling she knew more than she let on.

Remus stepped closer to me, growling at Mrs. Kerr. What? I'm a polite person and even if she tells me to call her Hope, I won't in my mind! Sheesh. I placed a calming hand on my newly acquired Hellhound's neck. He calmed instantly, the growling stopping.

Mrs. Kerr smiled at the display. At us.

Back to business.

"You know my dad?" I asked hopefully. She winced, looking guilty. "Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, no." She said quickly, a nervousness in her eyes that had me questioning her. Mentally, of course. "I never knew your father _personally_ , but I know _of_ him and he knows of me. We... weren't on the best of terms you could say." She grimaced, mumbling something about _'stupid grand-nephews'_ – much to my curiosity and confusion – but she continued nonetheless. "But both of us were quite famous – or well, _infamous_ – back in the old days." There was a double meaning to her words. Eyes twinkling, she smiled at me secretively.

"Famous? For what?"

Hope Kerr gave me a crooked smile. It didn't suit her. "He wasn't the best of men out there. And me? Well, I was famous for my... best friend you could say." I was confused. Why would she be famous for her bestfriend?

"Best friend? Would I know her?"

"I don't believe you would." Her eyes glowed an eerie blue. "But her name was Pandora. Pandora, the Gift of the Gods." She said wistfully, a sad smile painted on her beautiful face. The name was familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"That name sounds familiar." She chuckled at my confession.

"Of course it does. It sounds familiar to everyone. But very few can remember _who_ she was _fully_." She told me gently, and for a moment there I thought she was going to tell me who Pandora was. She didn't.

Silently gazing at the moon, she turned to me. "I'll tell you the _real_ reason why I'm here." Didn't she say that she was just walking around? Seeing my confusion (or at least I think she did), she elaborated. "Here at Yancy Academy."

I blinked as she continued to talk. "I came here because I had sensed you would be a good successor for one of us when we, ah, take an eternal vacation to little D."

She chuckled.

I was confused.

And Remus was tense, watching Mrs. Kerr's every move.

"So I was wondering if you would leave this place and come with me to my... home and become my successor. You wouldn't have to worry about anyone but yourself anymore. And I could introduce you to Pandora. You two would get along quite well. And I could tell you about your father as well." She chuckled lightly, expectantly.

I paused at her words. I didn't want to become _anyone's_ successor. I just wanted to be me, live a normal, calm life, and become a musician. Not some sort of successor this debatably insane woman wanted. And what she said after that, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone anymore? That means I wouldn't worry about mama, but I have to worry about her. She was my mama. I worry about her and she worries about me. It's basic family business. And is it just me, or is she sounding suspiciously like a kidnapper?

Despite wanting to meet Pandora, and learn about my papa, the answer was pretty obvious to me.

"No _p_ e." The 'P' was popped.

She beamed happily at me. "That's great! We can go get your stuff right–did you just say _no_?" Looks like she finally caught up. It was hard to not laugh at her face. "B-But why not?" She whined and I couldn't hold it in anymore. A few giggle escaped my mouth, and her affronted expression made it even funnier. Remus let out some sounds that sounded suspiciously like the doggy version of a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kerr," I was back to calling her by her surname. "but I have a mother that I love very dearly and friends–"

"Friends who don't even tell you the truth?" She spat darkly, as if she was in my position once.

I tensed, narrowing my eyes. Beside me, Remus growled threateningly. It was only my hand on his neck that stopped him from pouncing. She was talking about Mr. Brunner and Grover. "They may not be telling the truth yet, but knowing my luck I'll eventually find out in a very... _interesting_ way." My lips curled, knowing my luck I'll nearly get killed.

"And I still have a life to live. I have a school to finish – though I have a feeling that I'll get expelled soon – and an education to finish too. And I love my mama dearly. I would give the world for her. So even if I didn't have an education or any friends, I still would've said no."

She glared at me, looking like a pouting child who didn't get the toy she wanted for Christmas. "What if you didn't have your mother? Would you have said yes?" There was a hidden threat in her words. I felt my blood run cold. Was she threatening my mama?

"That's easy," I answered, my voice colder than ice. She shivered as she looked into my flashing eyes. I needed to keep my temper in check before I exploded. "I wouldn't be alive." I answered her bluntly.

"W-What?" Mrs. Kerr stammered out in shock and surprise.

"Something happened when I was a child that nearly made me lose myself. If she wasn't there, _I_ wouldn't be _here_ today." I told her seriously. My voice was hard, a no-nonesense tone somewhere in there. I wasn't joking. If mama hadn't been there that day, I wouldn't have survived. My grief would've consumed me, and I would've died.

She looked angry yet sad at the smae time, and looked ready to burst into an angry tornado of a storm, but then as I thought she was going to do something, she sighed resignedly. "I should've expected this. Despite your personality – which I suppose you picked up from your mother – you _are_ your father's daughter. Terribly stubborn, both of you." She smiled bitterly. Her eyes were sad. "In the end, that man would always bring you to him. You two are of the same domain." She chuckled dryly.

"Mrs. Kerr?" I stepped closer but she held her hand up. "Don't, sweety. It'd only make things more difficult." She sighed tiredly. "I can't say much, but I wish to inform you something did happen on the Winter Solstice. You will play a big part in the whole story." She informed me seriously. I nearly gasped. The weather hadn't been weird since _Christmas_ – it had been weird since the _Winter Solstice_! Amd what does she mean I'll play a big part in the 'story'. I nearly shrieked when a book appeared out of nowhere.

"When the time comes, tell your mother the truth instead of lying. You might have a chance at survival then." She stated solemnly, her eyes darkening. She took the book and handed it to me. The title said _'How To Handle Hellhound For Dumbasses, and How To Not Get Killed'_.

I deadpanned. "Seriously?"

Mrs. Kerr shrugged helplessly. "A man named Fergus something wrote it." She said. "It's a preset for you. So you learn how to take care of your Hellhound Remus – brilliant name – and not get killed in the process. I'll just tell you thst he can become invisible to everyone but those who you wish to have the ability to see Remus."

"Thanks." I was surprised. After I declined her invitation, I hadn't even thought about her giving me something.

"I advise you to not approach me much after this. I shall not be so kind after this, and the others will get suspicious." She warned me.

I nodded, blinked once, and she was gone. There was no sign that she had even been here except for the _'How To'_ pamphlet in my hand. Next to me Remus barked in surprise. I shushed him, thinking about Hope Kerr. Who was she exactly? No, _what_ was she? And how did she know my father? Who was my father? What did she mean by not being a well liked man? And I have siblings?

With many questions on my mind, I headed back to my dorm room. Remus walked next to me.

I gently opened the door, letting the massive dog in. I hoped MacKenzie wasn't awake. _That_ would be one hell of a talking to. She was a bit overprotective of me.

I sighed in relief once the door was gentle closed an locked. I turned around ready to head to bed and make Remus sleep on the ground or the unused bed opposite my bed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a gaping MacKenzie looking at Remus, hands on hips. She gaped.

I blinked. This was not in the plan.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Er, Remus? Turn invisible please?" He promptly turned invisible with a bark.

MacKenzie took one look at the place that the Hellhound once stood, and shouted on the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL PENNY?"

"These are not the droids you are looking for?" I tried.

MacKenzie Stones glared at me furiously.

Sigh... I was in for a long night.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween everyone! I tried to post this yesterday, but I didn't manage! Why? Because it was my birthday and I was a bit busy.**

 **Happy birthday to me!**

 **And I'm sorry about Penny acting British, but** ** _seriously_** **, I can't help but think of Kronos as a British guy, so Penny's British-ness (again, no offense) was born.**

 **Just to let you know, Penny getting a Hellhound from Supernatural wasn't planned.** ** _At all_** **. It's just, they're so cute.**

 **Did anyone guess who Mrs. Kerr was?**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows.**

 **Special thanks to** _silvery crimson moon_ **,** _.vampire_ **,** _Crixus981_ **,** _Guest#1_ **,** _Guest#2_ **,** _917brat_ **for reviewing.**

 **Now, about the pairings... I'm going to make this a** ** _Will/Penny/Nico_** **fic because the pairing literally slapped me in the face with the force of a bulldozer. But there will be** ** _other characters/Penny_** **moments, including** ** _female characters_** **'cause I'm pretty sure I made Penny** ** _bisexual_** **. There will be a few moments of** ** _Apollo/Penny_** **but either way I'd be hesitant to do him because, well, he's a god and last I checked gods can't keep it in their pants. And Apollo is, well,** ** _Apollo_** **. There are no other words I can explain him with.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support, and I do hope you continue to support.**

 **Happy Halloween/All Hollows' Eve/Day of the Dead!**

 **Favourites: 7**

 **Follows: 11**

 **Reviews: 6**

 **Communities: 0**


End file.
